1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of air-managing systems. More particularly, this invention relates to providing a multi-media LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) image projector with clean, cool air to aid in the durability of its components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The transferring of images onto big image-receiving screens by projectors has become very popular and important in our high technologically-oriented society of recent times. Such processes are used for a variety of purposes such as teaching in school class rooms, meetings in business conference rooms, and for entertaining in restaurants, bars, and other social gatherings. The emergence of the superior color-saturation and projection of the LCD image projectors onto large screens has expanded the popularity and variety of uses even more and the many advances in the LCD technology has inspired a fast-growing, diverse market in these devices. These optical images are projected onto giant screens to be viewed by a large number of people without compromising the quality of the images.
The LCD image projector, as well as other projectors, include highly sensitive electronic components such as crystals, resistors, switches, capacitors, etc. Other sensitive components include light bulbs, lenses, mirrors, the LCD screens, the internal wiring and connections therefor. These components are particularly sensitive to heat, chemicals and dirt that may be found in the air.
In restaurants, bars and other gathering places, movement of people around the room has caused owners of the equipment to mount the LCD projector high above the floor to keep people from walking or moving in front of the projector and interrupting the images on the screen. Unfortunately, crowds of people produce heat, cigarette and cigar smoke, fumes, grease, etc. Shuffling of feet, movement of tables and chairs cause the air to become contaminated with particles of dirt, dust, smoke and grease that rise to the ceiling and enter the housing of the LCD projector. These contaminants coat the electronic or other sensitive equipment and shorten the life of the individual components.
Further, LCD image projectors generate a lot of heat during operation. Heat is the nemesis of properly-functioning electronic equipment. To counter this, image projectors and related equipment are often manufactured with slots in outer housings, built-in internal fans, and exhaust ports that serve as a cooling feature. The projector fan, however, compounds the problem of dirty air around the image projector as it draws the ambient, dirty air from the outside environment into the projector and pulls pollutants into the components at an even a faster rate. Thus, its longevity is shortened.
In prior art enclosures to protect the image projector against accumulation of dirty air around the projector, the enclosure further increases the heat accumulation around the projector compounding the problem. This causes the components, specifically the light bulb, to become even hotter and further reduces its longevity.
LCD image projectors are expensive in that they may cost thousands of dollars. Repair of the components is costly as well, and may also take a long period of time to complete. Restaurants, bars and similar establishments generally cannot afford to be without their projectors as a great deal of the patronage attraction is the image-generated, large screen, entertainment.
Various prior art methods and apparatuses have been introduced to solve the pollutant problem that include protective container devices that surround the image projectors. These container devices are usually ineffective because they are not completely sealed around the projector and continue to allow access of the pollutant-containing air to the device and its sensitive components. They are bulky and do not tightly enclose the heat-generated projector and may also create a fire-hazard. The bulkiness is unattractive, and may further interfere with people""s movement around the projector. When these projectors are placed in or near ceilings, they are out of the way of people""s movements but are difficult to access and reside in a high-temperature area that raises the internal temperature of the projectors even more.
This invention is an air managing system for receiving a heat-generating broadcast device of the kind that includes a container having air-inlet ports formed therein, an air moving device for swirling the air coming into the container about the heat-generating broadcast device, and an air exhaust opening, in communication with the air moving device, to discharge the swirled air from the container. The invention comprises a sealed enclosure for receipt therein of the heat-generating broadcast device and its container, wherein the enclosure is defined by at least one air-receiving port and one air-exhaust port. An air-transfer means is provided, in communication with the sealed enclosure, for pumping air from outside of the enclosure into the enclosure and developing a positive air pressure inside the enclosure and inside the heat-generating broadcast device. An air exhaust port in provided in the enclosure and a connection is made between the sealed enclosure air exhaust port to and the heat-generating broadcast device container exhaust opening to confine the flow of pressurized air in the enclosure to an enclosed path passing into the sealed enclosure, through the container and the broadcast device located inside of it, and out the sealed enclosure exhaust port.
The invention therefore transfers air from outside the enclosure into the enclosure and around the container in which the heat-generating broadcast device is located to cool the container and the heat-generating broadcast device. In the preferred embodiment, the air flow is set in the air-transfer means to be more than the normal air flow drawn into the heat-generating broadcast device container by its internal fan. This air flow not only cools the heat-generating broadcast device but also cools the inside and outside of the container in which the broadcast device is carried. This air is then directed into the fan incorporated in the broadcast device through the slots or holes in the container. The air exhausts from the sealed enclosure through a duct or conveyance means, that is in communication with the exhaust opening and the cooling fan of the container. By this means, all air is used to cool the broadcast device, both on the outside as well as on the inside of the container and about the surfaces of the broadcast device""s internal components. The air is conveyed from the enclosure limited to the path between the container internal fan and its outlet. This requires all cooling air to be passed through the container and over the broadcast device""s internal components. A larger amount of cooling air is thus created as well as a path confined through the container. The passage of the larger amount of cooling air, in a path confined through the container, allows a positive air pressure to be developed between the outside and the inside of the enclosure to prevent dirt and smoke from entering the enclosure and the container. This keeps the heat-generating device free from contaminants and, in turn, keeps the image projector free from dust and dirt that would normally dim the images projected to the screen.
The main object of this invention is a device for extending the useful life of a heat-generating broadcast device of the kind that includes a container having air-inlet ports formed therein, an air moving device for swirling the air coming into the container about the heat-generating broadcast device, and an exhaust port, in communication with the air moving device, to discharge the swirled air outside the container. The invention is particularly useful in areas where the heat-generating broadcast device is mounted high off the floor or at ceiling level. Other objects of the invention include a means for lowering the maintenance operations and fees for such a device by reducing the number of times it has to be cleaned, and the instances when parts must be replaced due to heat-related failures of the components; and, a means for allowing a continuous showing of images on a screen without the concomitant tasks of cleaning and rejuvenating the internal workings of the equipment.
These and other objects of the invention will become more clear when one reads the following specification, taken together with the drawings that are attached hereto. The scope of protection sought by the inventor may be gleaned from a fair reading of the claims that conclude this specification.